That's what Friends are For
by Lexi-chan
Summary: A little drama about what Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship is...


It was their seventh year, the last year they'd be in the same house, Gryffindor, and as far as they're concerened, in the same common room. It was also their last tym solving mysteries. It was their last time as kids.

I sat by the fireplace in the common room, trying to do her homework.. When I had looked up, I notcied that Harry's been very quiet.

Ron must've noticed too. _Ey, Harry, what's wrong?_ He asked.

Harry wasn't as quick to to reply so I knew something was wrong.

_Harry, did you hear me? asked Ron._

_I heard u._ Harry muttered back.

**And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned**

_Harry,_ I began. _Come'of it! we'll still get to see each other!_

Harry didn't bother to even look up. _And I'm gonna have to go back to the Dursleys!_

Ron frowned. _By then you can hex them! there's no law stopping you._

Harry shook his head. _I know...but...I won't be coming back here anymore._ He pasued. _That's what I'm afraid of._

**I'm glad I got the chance to say That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away**

I knew what he felt. It's gonna be so much harder to see each other when we're not in school. We can't do so much stuff together anymore.

Ron's face saddened a bit. I guess he came up with the same idea as mine.

_At least we're still friends_ I said, but that didn't make Harry smile.

**Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember  
Keep smilin' keep shinin'**

I smiled at him. _Come on, you can stop going to the Dursleys now, in fact. And Harry..._

He looked at me with his Emerald green eyes. i've got to tell him somehow, but it would be all too soon.

_We'll still meet if you pass as an Auror, which I'm sutre you will. look at you, Head Boy!_

That made him smile a bit. _I guess so..._

Ron smiled, but didn't say anything. I guess he was out of words at the moment.

_Besides, if you need anything, you'd be right here._ I said, which was true.

Ron nodded. _Be sure of that, mate. I'll alwys be there, give me a call._

Harry turned red._ Sure,thanks, you two._

**knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for**

I stood up as I gathered my books. _Why don't we get some rest now?_

Harry didn't move. _You go ahead._

I sat down on the sofa. I watched him as he shifted his eyes to the wall then back at the fire.

Suddenly, he blurted out. _What if I done something wrong, Hermione? What if-if I accidentally, you know, get you both hurt? Seriously this time...because I keep fighting Voldemort._

Ron and I just laughed at him.

**For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**

_What damned moment did we care about that, Harry?_ asked Ron.

Harry looked up in surprise as if he didn't expect the answer.

I smiled. _Until we get killed, Harry. Nothing's gonna stop me._

_Ditto._

**Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see**

_Harry, you're the one I should be thanking. I mean, you could've just...you know...called me mudblood and things._

_I'd never call you THAT!_ snapped Harry.

I smiled calmly. _Exactly. That's what friends are for._

Harry just staredt at me. I laughed a little.

**And so by the way I thank you  
And then for the times when we're apart**

_Harry, we'll still have good times, mate._ said Ron.

I agreed. even if we were gonna be two worlds apart, we'd still be friendw ith him.

**Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember**

I finally know what he was looking for. All of what we had said never meant to him beacuse he already knew it. He knew we'd always be friends.

I stood up and sat down besdie him. _Harry, even if I was in Romania right now, you'd still see me. we've got ways, Harry. We're wizards!_

Harry smiled fainlty.

**keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for**

Ron conjured up three mugs of butterbeer.

_To our friendship._ He said, holding his up.

I held up mine as well. Harry finally joined in.

I looked at him one more time. _You know, we'll just have to keep smilin' until fate itself happens, right guys?_

_RIGHT!_ The boys said in unison.

I looked at Harry and I remebered the stories about the Marauders. Maybe they felt the same way. As time goes by, we'll go our seperate ways, but our hearts will always be connected.

Time came when it was tiome to turn into bed.

We walked up to the dormetories. I smiled at Ron one more time before we separated. i was Head Girl. I sleep in the same dorm as Harry.

We've grown into a lot of situations. We laughed a lot since we became friends, cried a lot too. Things others had never seen we had. It was too stuipd if this friendship went to waste.

As far as I'm concrened, none of us is gonna make Wormtail's mistake.

Coz that's what friends are for.

**For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**


End file.
